Hope and healing
by Edna Mayor
Summary: i did not like the way the movie Trial by fire ended so i wrote what i think should be the sequel. rated for possible future chapters. please give me a review to let me know if i should continue the story. This is my first Walker story
1. Uncertainty

**Chapter 1: Uncertainty **

Alex had just been shot outside the courtroom and as she fell to floor she whispered her husband's name "Walker", hoping that he could her in his heart and know that she needed him. Their love and connection was so strong that his heart had in fact heard her. He ran as fast as he could back inside the courthouse and as he saw his wife on the floor his heart briefly stopped, fearing that he had truly lost her. He ran to her and took her in his arms and held her close while applying pressure to her wound. As he held her, he pleaded with her to hold on, to stay with him. He told her how much he needed her and how much their daughter needed her; he told her how much he loved her. He held her for what like hours until the paramedics arrived to take her to the hospital, she barely clinging to life. He rode with her all the way to the hospital, the whole time begging her to stay with him. Once at the hospital, she was rushed into surgery.

Walker stood there facing the doors that separated him from the love of his life for what felt hours, until the doctor came in to give him an update.

Doctor: "Mr. Walker, they are working on trying to get your wife stabilized, they removed the bullet. It was very close to her heart, but she was lucky. She is very strong and seems to have a strong a will to live. But I am very sorry to tell you that we were unable to save the baby. The trauma your wife suffered is what mostly likely caused the miscarriage. If she recovers, I don't see reason why she couldn't conceive again."

Walker: (sits there in shock, he hadn't known that Alex was pregnant again, they weren't exactly trying but just letting nature take its course. Had Alex known? How was he going to tell her? Would he even get the chance to tell her? Tell her he loved her? Tell her about their baby? Would he ever get to kiss her again? Hold her in his arms? Cuddle on the couch watching a movie while their little girl lay across them? Look into her gorgeous blue eyes? He had so many questions running through his head, but only asked one) "what are her chances?"

Doctor: "I'm sorry Mr. Walker, I don't know. It's too early to tell and there was a lot of damage. The next 24 hours are critical. If she makes it past 24 hours, her odds of survival increase. I will be back to update you soon."

Walker finally sits down and starts to process everything he just heard. His wife is fighting for her life, she lost a baby, he didn't even know about. His whole world is crashing down around him. He might lose the love of his life, the mother of his child. Their child, how was he going to tell their little girl that her mother was never going to come home? He can't even imagine his life without her. He can't imagine the possibility of climbing into their every night and waking up every morning, not seeing her beautiful face. How was he going to raise their daughter without her? Angela needed her mother. He needed his wife.

He sat there for what felt like days, trying to imagine his life without her. He just couldn't, he knew that without he didn't have a life. She made him the man he is, her love for him kept him strong. Without her he was just a shell. He thinks about all their times together, all the times he thought he had lost her before. He was always able to save her. He just hopes and prays that this time his love is strong enough, that she could feel how much he loves her, how much he needs her.

It has been almost 14 hours since he has seen his wife, when he finally sees the doctor come through the doors, covered in his wife's blood and he knows that no matter he tells him, his life is changed forever.


	2. Life or Death?

**Chapter 2: Life or Death? **

Walker stands up just as the doctor approaches him. The doctor walks up to him to give him the latest updates on his wife's condition.

Doctor: "They were able to remove the bullet but her heart did stop once. They were able to get it started again but she is in a coma. We don't know if or when she will wake up. They are moving her to ICU and a nurse will come get you once she is settled in her room. You will be able to stay with her as long as like."

Walker stands there listening to what the doctor says. When he heard the words her heart stopped, he could feel his chest starting to tighten, and he could barely breathe. He couldn't believe that he almost lost her. He might still lose her. He couldn't wait to see her, hold her hand and tell her exactly what she means to him, what she has always meant to him. He just hoped she would be able to hear him, be able to feel his hand holding hers.

An Hour later and Alex is finally settled in her room. Walker is a little relieved to finally be able to see his wife. As he stands in the door way of her room, he is heartbroken by what he sees. His beautiful, strong wife is laying there connected to several machines, all trying to keep her alive. He slowly approaches her bed, gently takes her in his as he sits down beside her bed with her hand still in his, he starts to talk to her. Telling her exactly what is going through his mind.

Walker: "I am so sorry Alex. I wasn't able to protect you. It should be me laying here, not you. I hope you can forgive me Honey. I would do anything to trade places with you. You have to fight for us Sweetheart. You are the strongest person I know and I know that you will pull through this. I love you so much Alex. I need you, our little girl needs you. You have to come back to us. We have been through so much together. We came close to losing each other so many times, but those times just made us, our relationship, and our love stronger. You and our daughter are my world; I can't imagine my life without either one of you. I want to look into your gorgeous blue eyes; I want to hear your sweet voice say my name, I want to spend the rest of our lives waking up to your beautiful face. We have survived too much for us to end now. It's too soon. I hope you can hear me Honey, I'm sorry I never told you exactly how I felt about before, I promise you, when you wake up, I will say all these things to you every day for the rest of our lives. I love you so much." He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it softly, and then he rises up and gently kisses her lips (he hopes not for the last time).

He sits there, holding her hand, looking at his life laying there motionless in the bed, fighting for her life. He sits there for hours, until the doctor comes in and tells him to go home and freshen up and get some rest. He reluctantly gently lets go of his wife's hand and gives her another gentle kiss on the lips before leaving the room. Instead of going home, he calls Travette (who is watching Angela at the ranch), he tells him everything he knows (except about the baby) and asks him to bring to him some clothes and stuff to take a shower.

He walks back into the room and takes his place beside her bed, taking her hand in his. He doesn't want to leave her side. All he can do is wait; wait to see what destiny has planned for them.


	3. Chapter 3: Answered Prayers

**Chapter 3: Answered Prayers **

It has been 3 weeks since Alex was shot and Walker had not left her side. He just sat by her bed, holding her hand and telling her exactly what she means to him and how much their little girl needed her. He brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it when he thought he felt her finger move. He put his head by hers and whispered in her ear, "Don't leave me, Alex." Just as he done the last time she was in a coma. He sat down beside her again, never letting ago of her hand, afraid that if he did, she would slip away from him. As he laid his head on her hand, he felt her finger move again and this time he knew that he wasn't imagining it. He looked up at her and to his surprise and relief; he saw her gorgeous blue eyes looking back at him. He stood up and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, not wanting to leave her side; he pushed the call button for a nurse to come in. He continued to hold her hand, while looking into her eyes, the eyes he was afraid he would never see again. He just smiled at her, telling her he loved her.

When the nurse came in and saw that she was awake, she informed them that she was going to the get doctor and left the room. Alex looked at Walker with love and a little worry. She had known and loved him long enough to tell when something was bothering him. The doctor came in a few minutes later and removed the breathing tube, informed them that she could have water but nothing else until they ran some tests to see how she was healing from the life saving surgery. Walker gave her a few sips of water and after she had finished, she spoke for the first time in weeks and it was the best sound that Walker ever heard, his wife's voice again.

Alex: "Walker, Honey what's wrong?"

Walker: "Nothing is wrong Alex, I am just so relieved to see your gorgeous blue eyes and hear your sweet voice. I thought I had lost you, Sweetheart."

Alex: "Don't lie to me, Walker. I have known and loved you long enough to know when something is bothering you. You have never lied to me before. Please don't start now."

Walker: "I'm so sorry, Alex. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I never should have left you there alone. It should be me laying here, not you. I hope you can forgive me Honey. Alex, there is something else you should know. I just don't know how to tell you."

Alex: "This is not your fault, Walker. There is nothing to forgive, Honey. I know that you would do everything you can to protect me. What's the other thing I should know? Please tell me Walker."

Walker: "When they took back to remove the bullet, they couldn't save the baby. I'm sorry, Honey. You lost the baby. The doctor said that if you wanted to, we could try again. There is nothing preventing you from becoming pregnant again. I'm sorry, Honey. I'm so sorry."

Alex: (she lays there completely shocked. A baby? She lost a baby? Their baby. She hadn't even known she was pregnant). She lays there unable to say anything. Walker is looking at her and he sees the hurt in her eyes. He lets go of her hand, the first time in awhile and wraps his arms around her, holding her, letting her lay her head on him. Feeling his arms around her, she starts crying, crying for a baby she never knew about, and crying for the loss of their child. He just holds her. Finally, she lifts her head up and looks at him.

Alex: "I'm sorry, Walker. I didn't know about the baby. I'm so sorry I let you down. I failed you and I failed our baby."

Walker: "You didn't fail anybody, Sweetheart. You didn't know about the baby and even you did, there was nothing you could have done. I love you so much, Alex."

Alex: "I love you too, Walker."

He just stood beside the bed, holding his wife, when the doctor came in with test results.


End file.
